


Coming and Going

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 吸烟, 妓院, 娱乐性药物使用, 旅馆性爱, 甜得没有干货, 蹩脚法语, 过去与当下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: Steve用手盖住钥匙收到面前。“我不想谈话，”他说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming and Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058765) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> blossom生日快乐<3

### 当今

有个人在他对面坐下，往行将散架的桌子上放了一本书：《战俘变英雄：咆哮突击队传》。书外封上印着一张照片，不过照片里只有Gabe注意到了镜头。其他人都只是站在那里——看上去像是在准备出任务——然而咆哮突击队的合照十分稀少，连影片中那么几帧画面也无比珍贵。Steve从来没见过这一张。里面的他在跟Jim说话，Dum Dum在摆弄背包的带子，而Bucky拿着笔，低头皱眉看着他那从不离身的小小皮面笔记本。基本看不见Bucky的脸，但他熟知Bucky的每个表情。Bucky一直有记笔记的习惯，他那该死的怪异潦草的小字几乎难以分辨：那是他匆匆记下的想法。Steve盯着图片：Bucky的枪套没有挂好。他的外套没有扣上。他——

现在他必须要抬头了，看着桌子另一边的人，面对他。他必须要抬头了。

他抬头。桌子另一边坐着的人与画中人是同一个，却又那么不一样；他近在眼前却又远在天边，像是经过瞄准镜的放大聚焦。他没有刮胡子，显得微有些脏，深色头发在颈后扎成一束。他穿着一件褪色的绿外衣，疲惫在他脸上刻下深深的沟壑；Steve在执行任务的时候对这种疲惫偶有体会——那是在敌军领域一连几周不能合眼的感觉。他曾是Bucky Barnes，或许也依旧如此。

男人稍稍动了动。“Steve，”他试探地叫道，仿佛是在说一门陌生的语言。

 _Bucky_ ，Steve想道，却没让自己说出口来。他没有这个权利——在阅读冬日战士档案的那个可怕的长夜，他就懂了这一点。他逐字逐句地读，遇见不认识的俄语字眼就固执地查找、写下译文： _电击，生化制剂，睡眠剥夺_ ，还有静脉注射药物的名称。那是他一生中最痛苦的一夜，甚至比Bucky死去后的那一夜还要痛苦，因为当时，他仅仅是为自己而哭泣罢了。

Steve只用手指点点封皮，声音有点发颤地说：“我不知道还有这本。写得好吗？”

男人耸肩；Bucky式的耸肩。“我猜吧，”他生硬地说。“难说。人名地名也许都是对的。我猜是对的。这本比另外那本强，封面印着壁画的那本——”

“《美国队长的咆哮突击队》，”Steve显出苦相说，“就好像他们是我的，或者美国的——”

“是啊，Dernier肯定要骂个没完没了。‘Vas te faire mettre – mon Dieu, j'en ai rasle cul, les Americans,nous ne travaillons pas - ’（*）”  
（注：*法语，拿翻译机法翻英搞出来的，不知道对不对……orz。“省省吧——上帝，真他妈烦死我了，这帮美国人，我们不为你们——”）

“‘—pour vous,mais pour la France—eh, je m'en fiche, je m'en fous, va te faire foutre—’（*）”Steve絮叨着接了下来。  
（注：*同上。“——卖命，而是为了法国——哎，我不在乎，我不在乎，去你妈的——”）

Bucky的嘴抽动了一下。“是，就这个样，他总是说‘我不在乎，去你妈逼。’”

“想想，要是他 _其实_ 在乎呢？”Steve回答，看着Bucky沧桑的面容绽出一个灿烂的笑，片刻之间他晕头转向——也许会没事的，也许一切都会好的。他发觉自己在冒汗，他都能闻到从自己领口散出的气味：焦虑，恐惧。

“我还没做好自首的准备，”Bucky说，仿佛他们一直谈的都是这件事。

“好吧，”Steve即刻回答。

Bucky死死地盯着他，眼神几乎入了迷一样。Steve尽量保持不动，由着他看。“我知道你一直在找我。”

“是的，”Steve说。

Bucky的表情深藏不露，但Steve能感觉到他在权衡，在考量。最终Bucky舔了舔下唇，咬住吮吸，一声低低的湿响。“我最近读了很多东西，”他终于沙哑地说，竟有些受伤。“可是你——那些书里没有你。你和我，我们不是——不是我记得的那个样子。”Steve又感到一阵晕眩：他说 _我记得_ 。

Steve喉咙发紧，几乎说不出话来。“没错。书里写的不一样。”

Bucky最后盯了他一秒，呼出一口气向后坐去，胳膊搭在椅背上，肉长的那条。“这地方不适合谈话，”他突然显得悠闲，Steve低头，看见书的封面上有一张廉价的棕色钥匙卡，上面剥落的印字写着612。旅馆房间的钥匙。

Steve用手盖住钥匙收到面前。“我不想谈话，”他说。

#

转瞬之间Bucky就消失了，隐没在熙熙攘攘的人群中。Steve猜想Bucky决定在这里接近他的原因跟他来到这个地方的原因是一样的：在中城区可以隐形，因为从不会有人放慢脚步多看你一眼。Steve的手在口袋里紧紧捏着钥匙卡，小东西都硌进了肉。他想过要不要快回对面的Stark大厦换身衣服，刮刮脸，也许带些能够唤起Bucky记忆的东西，然后决定算了，径直进了车站，坐上了通往旧城区的地铁。

旅馆在旧城区的深处，很靠西的位置，破烂不堪，老旧的霓虹灯招牌上写着“贝尔诺德”，一半的字已经不亮了。外面的人行道裂纹遍布，临近几栋楼也都摇摇欲坠。邻水的肉库区（*）聚居过许多中产阶级，但还没到这一带。Steve拉开脏兮兮的玻璃门，直接走过了破旧的前台，毕竟他也有钥匙。坐台的人看着一个小小的电视，没注意他。Steve感觉这地方发生的很多事他都不会太想看到的。  
（注：*肉库区，位于曼哈顿西部。）

他越过电梯，从楼梯上了六楼，顶楼，然后找到了612房。他敲敲门轻声说，“是我，”但是没有回应，他打开门走了进去。房间很小，有一张床，有一些破旧的家具。卫生间小得几乎都容不下他——不过桌上有个黑色的背包，床上还铺着一条军用毯，都是Bucky的：他立刻就知道了。

Steve脱下夹克坐在床沿等着，手指绞在一起。他试图不去想什么具体的事情，别对接下来可能发生的事情太过担心。

没过多久门就开了，Bucky走了进来，关上门在身后上锁，然后取出一圈几不可见的电线，绕在门把手上。Steve没有站起来。

Bucky脱下外衣，目光一刻也没离开Steve。他底下穿了很多层：一件夹克，一件长袖衫，下面还有一件T恤。“看见你在这感觉很怪，”Bucky最终说。

“是吧，”Steve赞同。“不过我们也在比这糟糕得多的地方待过，是不是？”看来这话说对了，Bucky眼睛一亮。“是啊，这说得可该死的不假。”

“不只是亨利街，”Steve说——亨利街的那间屋子糟糕得很，阴冷，还蟑螂成灾，他们还没住满一周就扔下那屋子跑回了Bucky的家；Bucky的妈妈让他们在客厅地板上睡了几天，直到他们两个筹齐下一周的房租。“还有打仗的时候咱们凑合睡的那些地方，”Bucky脸上有些什么解了锁柔软下来，他凑近了喃喃着，“对啊，是这样。是这样……我们睡过轰炸废墟，弃置的房子，谷仓、干草垛和马厩——”

“——卡车货厢，飞机尾舱——”Steve喋喋不休起来。

“你也在，”Bucky看着他，略有些惊异地说，“那时候我们都在一起。”

“当然了，”Steve说，这回他站了起来，突然他们之间就不剩多少空间了：只是几英尺的距离，还有床。Bucky犹豫地碰了碰Steve的手臂，既然如此，Steve感觉让自己的手掠过Bucky的腰好像也没有关系——然后Bucky打了个冷战向后躲闪。

“是——”Bucky有些喘不上气地结巴着，“等等——”他转过身去在黑色背包里翻找着——天啊，好多的药片。Bucky的背包里好像塞了一整个药店，都是装满白色、橙色和灰色药片的塑料小袋。他拣出自己想要的，转过身来询问地看着Steve——那表情Steve一向熟识于心； _你要信任我吗，伙计？你要来跟我一起吗？_ ——Steve没给自己时间迟疑，摊开了手掌。

### 过往

“Bucky，”Steve有些犹豫地说，向后退去；其他人已经进去了，当然，Steve能看出这地方吸引力何在：厚实的窗帘边缘逸出温暖的光芒，他听到女人的笑声，还有音乐，虽然说不清是有人弹钢琴还是留声机放的。在法国这一地带，它仿佛一座温暖安全的岛屿。“你要是想去那就去，不过我还是——让我——之后我再跟你碰头——”通常Bucky能领会他意思的，能读懂他的情绪，明白他说不出口的话，可今晚Bucky在门口拉住他的胳膊，声音轻柔，却奇怪地不肯动摇，“你就听我的，伙计，行吧？就一晚？”然后把他拉了进去。

里面像个派对，真的——炉火熊熊，钢琴奏响，漂亮姑娘面带微笑，酒水被送往各处，要是说有的姑娘穿的衣服可能不像应有的那么多——好吧，他可以试试别四处乱瞄。Dum Dum站在钢琴旁，两边胳臂各有一个佩戴羽毛饰物的女孩挽着，他在唱歌；Dernier坐在屋里最安静最昏暗角落里的双人沙发上，对一个漂亮的褐发姑娘耳语；Monty抓着Gabe的胳膊，就像Bucky抓着Steve的胳膊一样，拉着Gabe跟两个女孩交谈，她们闪闪发亮的裙子几乎是透明的。还有其它的姑娘，独自或者结伴坐在长沙发上。她们露出诱人的微笑，试图用眼神与他交流。Steve不知道该看哪里。他低着头。

Bucky饮下几杯威士忌；他有条不紊地扫视着房间，当他选定了人的那一刻，Steve能感觉得到，从Bucky在他手臂上收紧的手知道了。Steve没有看那个女孩，而是站定脚步，焦急地轻声说，“Buck。我不行，我——”可是他对Bucky的表情一清二楚—— _你要信任我吗，伙计？你要来跟我一起吗？_ ——于是他自然必须要听从了。Bucky的手顺着他的手臂滑下去，竟拉住了他的手，然后Bucky把他拽向一个身材娇小的金发姑娘，她穿着一件旧蕾丝裙，脸有些歪，尖鼻子，一副聪明的面相。当Bucky拉着他过去，她站起来卖弄风情地笑着，显然是在尽量同时迎合着他们两个，不确定他们谁才是自己的主顾，或者他们是不是要一起来。“来吧，我们走，”Bucky低沉沙哑地对她说。

她的微笑没有一丝动摇，只是转身领着他们走了出去。Bucky攥紧他的手拽着他一起走，Steve开始注意到别人对Bucky投以笑脸和赞许的目光； _Barnes要确保队长能破处；好啊，总算，总得有人负起这个责任。_ Steve这辈子里总是有人——认为叫儿子成年前破处是男子汉的职责、又可怜Steve没有父亲的那些人——说过这话的各种版本。可Bucky从来都不是那样的人——或者，好吧，当然，Bucky给他安排过约会，给他介绍过女孩，在有姑娘经过Steve面前或对Steve置之不理的时候鼓动过他——可是他从来都不是那种以此论英雄、把阳刚之气和床上经验划等号的人。可是也许Bucky _真是_ 他们中的一员。这让Steve的心沉了下去。

他们跟着那姑娘上了两段楼梯，走过地板吱呀作响的门廊，到了一扇沉重的橡木门前。门后是一间灯光昏暗的屋子，同时显得奢侈又陈旧。到处铺设着布料——地上全部铺着地毯，墙上贴着丝绸，就连台灯都有镶着褶边的粉灯罩，更别说那巨大的床上的被单了——可是一切都褪了色，有些地方还有损坏，虽然有人显然想用新枕头和花瓶里插满的鲜花来让这地方光鲜一些。

Bucky关门上锁。Steve觉得这可能是他最后一次机会了。他焦急地轻声说，“Bucky， _拜托_ 。我——”可是Bucky尖刻地看了他一眼，在嘴唇前竖起一根手指。然后他转过身去看着那姑娘。她向他伸出苗条白皙的手臂，可是Bucky恼怒地摇了摇头，手伸进衣袋，拿出一卷钞票。Bucky拉过她的手，把钱放在了她手里，她睁大了眼睛。他合上了她的手指让她把钱抓住，然后攥了攥她的手。

“你要做的就是把嘴闭严，”Bucky对她说。“那是什么，卫生间吗？你进去， _一直待在_ 里面，直到我告诉你出来。Restelà, s’il vous plait, comprendez-vous？（*）”姑娘敏锐地瞥了Steve一眼，了然的目光让人难以置信，Steve难为情地脸红起来，然后她又面向Bucky，认真地点点头。  
（注：*留在里面，麻烦你，明白吗？）

“Oui，”她说，把钱塞进胸衣。“Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne le dirai à personne. C'est biend'être pris en charge（*），”Bucky龇牙对她笑了笑说，“聪明姑娘，”她信步从他身边走过，进了小小的卫生间，关上门。门轻响一声锁上了。  
（注：*好。你可以信任我，我谁也不会告诉。有人照看总是好的。）

Bucky转身面对着Steve，开始解领带。Steve无法呼吸了；他因为某种恐惧一动不动。“怎么，你以为我不知道吗？”Bucky问，声音中有着控诉的语气。他走向Steve，房间突然变得极小：只是几英尺的距离，还有床。“你以为你能瞒过我吗？ _骗住_ 我，”Steve咬住牙摇起头来。

“不，Bucky，不，”他几乎哀求地说着。“我只是。我 _不想_ 要你知道。”

“是吗，好吧。不过就这样了，伙计。”Bucky脱下外套扔在旁边的椅子上，然后把领带从领子下抽出来，绕起来放在顶上。“明天我们可能就死了，我们谁都有可能。也可能都会死。”他摸向Steve的手臂，直觉让Steve伸出手去，近乎无助，他的手指钩住Bucky的皮带。Bucky慢慢严肃地点头。“所以要是你想试试看……”Steve忍不住了：他拉起来，他们踉跄着撞上彼此亲吻着，鼻子笨拙地相碰。整个世界缩得只剩Bucky的嘴——威士忌的味道，胡须的刮蹭，他柔软的嘴唇还有他舌头甜蜜濡湿的滑动。冲动之间他将手插进Bucky浓密的头发，吸噬着他的嘴唇，吻着他胡茬遍布的脸颊，知道他自己的嘴被蹭得痒痛。Bucky笨拙地解着Steve的衬衫。Steve喘不过气来，双球跟肺脏一样发疼发紧。他不知所措地在Bucky身上磨蹭着，情欲勃发，每一次推进都是一次微小的爆炸。

他垂下了手，摸索着——哦，感谢上帝，Bucky也硬了。他能透过他的裤子感觉到他硬起的长度，描摹起他的轮廓，用掌跟摩擦起来——Bucky喘了一声，他们的嘴错过分开。他们的脸近近地贴着，肌肤相触：鼻尖描绘着脸颊嘴唇，耳边有着灼热的呼吸。Steve隔着Bucky的裤子握住他，轻轻咬着他的耳朵，想要再听见那轻柔急切的声音，哦，来了。当Bucky说他知道Steve瞒住了什么的时候，Steve信了他的话，可现在他好奇Bucky是不是真的清楚，对Steve一直以来压抑着的是什么究竟有没有了解。他能感觉到Bucky的迟疑，他触摸之中的犹豫。Bucky可能以为会是由他来主导的——所以当Bucky凑近来吻他，Steve由着他来了，只是软软呻吟着张开了嘴，由着他来了。

他也由着Bucky决定什么时候断开这个吻。“要什么，”Bucky有些透不过气地开口。“Steve，你想要什么？”可Steve已经得到了他想要的：他手握住Bucky的性器，吻着Bucky的嘴唇。他情不自禁短促而饥渴地吻着，舔舐，温柔地咬着。“我想要，”Steve咬着牙奋力说，然后收紧了握着Bucky硬挺的手指以示强调，Bucky激动地笑了一声。

“天啊，我可不会抗议的，”他说，哇哦，这可是头一回。

### 当下

“等下你可能会吐，”Bucky告诉他，Steve几乎没来得及眨眨眼问，“等等， _什么_ ？”Bucky就拉着他的胳膊把他拖进了小小的卫生间，猛力把坐便的盖子翻开，伴着一声巨响。“没事的，”Bucky急忙说。“很好，会感觉很好：相信我，”这时他开始了第一次痉挛，然后蹒跚着倒向坐便。Bucky的金属臂环抱住他，稳住他，幸好，否则他可能要整个栽倒了：他吐出了他体内的一切，从 _脚趾头_ 开始吐。每一阵呕吐让他清空着自己：不只是午饭，还有早饭的残余，而且还不止这些——他呕出的是 _悲伤_ ；他呕出的是 _厌恶、恐惧_ 和 _绝望_ ：他母亲的最后一场病，比得哥什的大屠杀，坠机，冰雪，1930年那个可怕的六月里食物腐烂和肮脏尸体无止尽的可怕气息，在他还不懂发生了什么的时候——这就像是某种梦境，像个奇迹，有Bucky抱着他在他耳畔喃喃着，一如既往地冷静沉稳，“就是这样，甜心——这就对了，”而他也呕出了Bucky的死；痛苦离他而去，一切。

随后他摇晃着站起身，血液涌离大脑叫他晕眩不已，他跌跌撞撞走向小小的水池用凉水漱口——那是他尝过最清凉、最爽口的水。Steve让冷水冲刷着他的手腕，然后急渴地饮了一捧，洗了一把脸，湿淋淋的手指插进头发，水流淌着从他鼻尖滴下。Bucky在他身边弯身呕吐着，不过他似乎能够掌控自己，一手撑在瓷砖墙上。当Bucky直起身来，他看上去不一样了，更镇静，更像他自己——之后他对Steve露出的微笑是Steve偶尔还会在梦里见到的那种，他自从，哦，大概得是1943年起吧，就再也没在现实中见过他这样的笑容了。Steve回以微笑。

Bucky挑挑眉毛。“你还好吧？”

“是啊，”Steve收不住笑容。“我感觉很棒，”他实话实说。

“很好。”Bucky在水池边弯腰掬水漱洗着嘴和牙齿，Steve无法抑制去贴住他、直接倒在他身上的冲动。他伏在Bucky宽广的后背，双臂环抱住Bucky的腰，脸颊贴在Bucky的肩胛之间。Bucky是暖的，嗅起来带着辛辣的味道。水声带着音乐般的韵律。他能听见Bucky的心跳。

Bucky心满意足地低低哼着，关上了水龙头。接着他站直了身，小心地转身，避免断开和Steve的接触；他抱住Steve——这是件好事；一件非常非常好的事。Steve觉得膝盖有些发软了。Bucky抚摸着他，从容而毫不迟疑地触碰着他——就像从前一样。

“你嗑嗨了。你知道的，是不是？”Bucky说。

“哦真的吗，原来你这么认为的，再多跟我讲讲。”Steve摆弄着Bucky的领口，似乎就停不下来了。那面料手感太好了。“我觉得我可能毫无理由就要开始舔你的领口了，”Steve。“是什么药？”

“退伍军人协会的一个家伙给我的。”Bucky倾身凑过去，脸上笑意依旧，鼻子蹭过Steve的脸颊。Steve的心咚咚跳着，他呻吟起来：感觉是那么好。他的脸迎了上去。“我得把药量加三倍，再加点其他的东西才能叫它起效——不过起效了，对不对？”

“起效了，”Steve喃喃道。“是啊，”然后Bucky转过脸来吻他，可是他仿佛各个地方、身体的每一神经末梢都感觉得到。冲动下他的手顺着Bucky的背脊向下抚摸，四处游曳，感受着他的轮廓，他温暖的形状分明的肌肉。Bucky嘴唇丰润，嘴角周围布有渐长的胡茬，二者之间的对比令他陶醉不已，他就那么躺着，舔舐亲吻着Bucky因胡碴粗糙的嘴角——他仰面躺着，床垫坚实地抵在身下。Bucky半伏在他身上，吻着他，富有节奏地抚摸着他的头发——这是什么时候的事？可是谁在乎呢？他感觉很棒。

Steve说：“你介么（*注：Steve口齿不清，把“你记得吗”说成了“你介么”），”随后朝着开裂的天花板大笑起来；那裂缝形状像个河马。他舔舔唇，抿起嘴让嘴唇相蹭，然后又试了一次，真怪，说话变得困难了。“你记得吗，”他努力说着，刻意把每个字说得正确。 _法国_ ，他本来想说。 _那个妓院_ ——可许久以来的第一次，他的回忆没有当下美好。哦，那一段回忆还是很他妈不错的，可他感觉自己被清空了，净化了，漂白了。那是过去。过去的就是过去而已，像幅褪色的画。因为Bucky就在这里，就在当下。他在这里，重重压在他身上。是当下，终于成了当下——Steve伸手向下拉扯着Bucky衬衫的边缘，接着他们盲目而笨拙地一件一件脱下衣服。他的手伸进Bucky解开的裤子。Bucky的嘴濡湿地吻着他的耳朵。Bucky手臂上发光的金属部件让他迷醉，他不禁一直看着它们的移动，听着它们规律的声响——他意识到自己要射的时候离他真正的释放只有区区几秒，而这是因为他乱了呼吸。他身体的每一肌肉都因为Bucky的所作所为绷得紧紧的，不管他是在做什么吧，他甚至都搞不清楚——一切都——Steve紧紧闭上眼睛，将阴茎顶向——挺进——有些什么不断聚积着，然后在他身体深处炸裂开来，他猛地高潮了，喘个不停，那感觉没有停，潮汐一样涌入，源源不断。每一次他以为要停下来，却还是断不了。这叫他发狂：他没法停下随处触摸的不安分的手，所及范围内不间断的吻——锁骨，手肘，肉体，金属——他动起胯，蹭着碾着。

气流在他耳边轻柔地倏忽而过，风声，呼吸声，Bucky的呼吸，Bucky的喘息，“Steve……Steve……”Steve侧过头去，还闭着眼，找到了他的嘴唇，然后向后躺在微漾的无垠的水面上，Bucky吻着他，舌打着旋，金属臂钩在他的腿下，向上抬去，Bucky到了他上面，到了他里面，整个世界在他们周围旋转。

### 过往

即使他们翻滚着一起倒在妓院里的大床上，整个过程中他还是试图不分开他和Bucky的吻，塔夫绸的床罩蹭着他的皮肤有些不舒服。Bucky似乎恢复过来一点——他捧着Steve的脸吻着他，结实的大腿挤进Steve的双腿，就像Steve那次碰巧在Bucky休假的时候早回了家、撞见他在他们破旧的沙发上对Mary O’Brien做的那样。“啊哦，”当时Steve说，立刻退开把门关上，不过已经晚了：十五秒后，Mary从门口冲出来，整理着发梳，她的百褶裙已经抚平了，上衣扣子一直扣好到顶。Steve把手塞进衣袋，耸着肩膀转身面壁，试图假装自己不存在。然而她大步走过的时候还是扬着下巴，狠狠瞪着他。“我什么也没看见，”Steve焦急地说着。“我有——你知道的， _散光_ ，”可是她气鼓鼓地下楼，还是在瞪他。Steve皱皱鼻子咬牙回到了公寓门口。门半开着。“嘿，Buck，”然后Bucky朝他扔了一只鞋。怎么不把 _这个_ 画到美国队长漫画里呢。

Steve脸蹭着Bucky的脸颊，然后他抬起Bucky的下巴，吻着他布满胡茬的下颌。“我觉得你是那么美，Buck，”他喃喃道。“我一直知道那些姑娘为什么喜欢你——还有她们为什么不喜欢我，因为她们知道我想独占你，知道我只是一直都希望她们尽快消失，”他能感觉到Bucky斜斜地咧嘴一笑。Steve温柔地吮着他的下颌线，又柔声说，“我都愿意做你的姑娘，只要你愿意——”

“你可不是姑娘，”Bucky说，Steve从牙缝间吸着气，因为Bucky正摸索抚弄着他的阴茎。“你谁也骗不了，就连你个头小的时候也不行。可我喜欢你胜过喜欢任何一个姑娘，”Bucky以意外而粗粝的坦诚说道，Steve感到疼痛，他是那么想要他。“机不可失失不再来，伙计，所以过来，我要——”

“不，让我来，”Steve咬牙说道，然后顺着Bucky的身体向下退去，吻着他的锁骨、他坚硬平实的胸骨，脸贴着结实的肌肉，骨骼，蕴藏在他胸口的力量。Bucky的胸膛一起，一伏——Bucky意识到了他要做什么，喘息起来；大多数女孩不会这么做的，甚至那些偶尔跟Bucky厮混的放荡的姑娘。

Steve的手指刮蹭着理过Bucky的耻毛，含住Bucky性器那丝绒般的茎头。“哦上帝啊，”Bucky轻呼。“你这淫荡的小混账，”可他的手温柔地抚过Steve的头，拇指摸着他的脸颊，手拢住他的后颈，引领着他采取正确的节奏——Steve轻轻呻吟，全情投入，在他渴望已久的亲密之中迷失。嘴，阴茎，手，麝香的气息，毛发的刮擦还有Bucky肚脐下方那么、那么柔软的皮肤，他迷醉于此，直到Bucky突然不匀地喘息起来推挤着他，把他推开然后粗暴地把他拉起来翻过去，让他脸朝下，性器溜进他的大腿间。

Steve呻吟一声，在Bucky紧紧捏着他肩膀进入他腿间的时候夹紧了大腿，然后Bucky向前挺进，摁住Steve操起他的腿缝，上帝啊，Steve极尽全力才没发出声音，因为 _天啊_ ，这感觉太好了：皮肤间温暖的摩擦、伸缩的肌肉还有Bucky粗野的操弄将微小的电流送进他的身体，暖意涌向他的下腹。Bucky吻着咬着Steve的颈后，随后嘶哑低声喃喃着，“妈的，操， _Steve_ ——”Steve就在那里，跟他一起，他咬牙说道，“好啊，来吧，”Bucky将他拽起来，不容反抗地分开他的大腿，顶了进去。Steve听见了自己的呜咽，音调高的叫人难为情，他试图用撑在床上的手臂捂住这声音，可他办不到，就是他妈 _办不到_ ——可是Bucky在他耳畔喘息着，轻声咒骂着，胯部不受控制地动作着，随后他的手握住了Steve的阴茎，Steve眼前一白射了出来，难以呼吸，浊液四溅，喉咙痉挛着，他没法再支撑住自己了，Bucky重重倒在他身上，还在抽送着，然后也颤抖着高潮了。

Bucky的手指强硬地紧攥着Steve的手臂；他的声音同样强硬地在Steve的耳边响起。“现在，你是我的了，”他说。“现在你属于 _我_ 了，”而Steve大汗淋漓精疲力竭，前所未有地开心，他近乎暴躁地说：“我一直都是，你个白痴。只不过你总是把我四处乱丢，就像遗失的行李，”然后，他尽可能用威胁的口气说：“你该死的不准丢下我，Barnes。”

“天啊，我他妈绝对尽力而为，”Bucky说。

### 当下

Steve醒来的时候浑身是汗，感觉很黏很渴，Bucky还趴在他身上。他闭上眼蜷伏在旧床单间，剧烈地感到幸福：不管刚才那是什么药，真的是不错。Bucky在他怀中没有动，深深呼吸着——还醒着，虽然Steve不知道自己是怎么知道的。

“这，”Steve温柔地喃喃道，“是你记得的我们吗？”Bucky翻身到了边上，用金属臂支起头，低头看着他，皱着眉头。他把这当成了个认真的问题。

“是啊，”最终Bucky说。“或者……”他耸肩。“你的话，可能是。我……？”他晃晃头甩开眼前长长一绺头发，嘲讽地看了一眼自己的金属臂。“我不知道。你呢？”他迅速冷冷一笑，这是挑衅：冬日战士在挑衅他，看他敢不敢说自己没有变。但有意思的是，这差不多是他能做出的最像Bucky的事了：完完全全就是Bucky Barnes的作风。

“我不知道，”Steve说，又微笑起来——记忆中他从没有笑得这么多。“我是说，你看起来就像是我记得的样子——我又不是认不出你，”Bucky迅速点了一下头：这是真的。“你看着像你，听着像你。你感觉起来像你。还有……”Steve舔了舔下唇，一下吸吮咬在齿间，冬日战士残余的痕迹便消释在了Bucky熟悉的笑容中。“可是一切的 _气味_ 都和我记得的不一样了，”Steve叹了口气，一边手臂枕在脑后。“大体上一切都更好闻了——他们改了汽油的配方什么的，而且我感觉以前临水地带还有不少烂鱼和化学品的臭气——可是我发现我很想念你那廉价古龙水的味道啊，Barnes，”Bucky爆出一声大笑，于是Steve说了下去，“还有你总喝的假冒伪劣的酒，而且还总有哪个女孩在你身上蹭来蹭去，”现在Bucky咧嘴笑得像个疯子，裸着身体把身体探下床去够一样地上的东西——他的外套——然后从衣袋里掏出了什么。

那是一包压瘪的好彩香烟，Bucky低下头去，手拢在嘴边。片刻传来火柴划动的硫磺气息，接着Bucky靠着床上灰白色的枕头躺坐着，点燃的香烟叼在唇边——Steve本来说自己想念Bucky古龙水的味道还有鱼的腥臭之类的时候，他都觉得自己是在开玩笑的，可那一丝飘在空中的烟雾叫他感到天旋地转，岁月倒流——他闭上眼睛，觉得回了家，真的回了家，就在这里，在这间破破烂烂的小旅馆里。

“哦，你个混蛋，”Steve低低说着，然后举起一只手。“给我，”Bucky立刻从嘴边抽走烟递了过来。Steve接过来，滤嘴因为刚刚Bucky含过还是湿的，他深深吸了一口——然后立刻咳嗽起来，大笑起来。天啊，看来要重拾家的感觉不只有一种方法，他也看见了Bucky脸上渴望的神情，知道他亦有同感：感觉到了他们在一起是那么对。这可能是他们同睡的任何一个地方：亨利街，格蕾丝街，阿拉梅达大道，或者Bucky家屋外的防火梯，他们睡前从窗口爬出来一起抽烟的地方。铺盖，营房，安全屋。打仗的时候，他们在那间妓院共度一夜之后，一起在床上抽烟，就像现在这样。Steve让肺渐渐适应，浅些吸了一口。烟雾在他舌头上稠厚而浓烈。他缓缓呼出，然后把烟递了回去。

“你知道这东西现在要 _多少钱_ 吗？”Steve问。“比我们以前 _一周_ 挣的钱都要多，”但Bucky只是做了个鬼脸，耸耸肩表示这不重要。Steve记得，在你疲劳饥饿的时候香烟能让你挺下去，而从前，他们不都是这样吗？他不知道Bucky衣袋里这包压瘪的香烟是不是意味着他依旧会感到疲劳和饥饿：依旧勉强度日。

“你想吃点东西吗？我能吃下一匹马。我是说，我们都不用出去，”Steve快速补充道，不知道Bucky对于现代生活的这一部分有多少了解，“他们会送过来：想吃什么都可以。炒杂碎或者——意大利面，”可是某种神情，不舒服的神情，在Bucky脸上一闪而过。“我有钱，”Steve唐突地补充道，不知道这是不是问题所在，可是Bucky咧嘴笑了笑，那么就不是了。

“我也有钱，”Bucky说，深深吸了一口烟。“所以好啊，我们要些炒杂碎吧，可那之后——”他的嘴角还上扬着，可是眼中已经笑意全无。“我就得走了，”他说。“我不能——我是说，我还没做好自首的准备，所以我就得继续转移。我不能在任何地方停留太久。”

“那行，好吧，”Steve说；当然了：他本该想到的。“我跟你走。”

Bucky明显地吃了一惊。“什么？”

“我跟你走，”Steve说，然后更加坚定地说，“我要跟你一起走。”

Bucky的嘴动了动。“Steve，”他开口，这一次Steve认出了Bucky脸上闪现的神情；那是痛苦。“我现在这种活法，我——这不算是活着。算不上生活。我什么也给不了你——”

Steve否认。“这问题还是让我来衡量吧。”

“我出现透口气是因为我想见见你。我必须要见见你。可是我不只是隐于地下，”Bucky咬着牙说，“我是 _深埋_ 地底。”

“没关系，”Steve对他说。“Bucky，我——”

“ _不是_ 没关系，”Bucky听起来很痛苦。“你不知道你他妈在——”

“我 _知道_ ，”Steve坚持。“我 _真的_ 知道，”他都看得出来，Bucky指甲下的污垢，他没有修剪的头发，疲惫在他皮肤上刻下的深深皱纹，一切表面上那层薄薄的灰尘。那包压瘪的香烟。Bucky身上那么多的衣服，那是他拥有的一切衣物，而他其余的东西（钱，药，枪）都能塞进一个黑色的背包里。Bucky过得很艰苦。

“我不在乎你说什么。我不在乎我们去哪里。如果你要流浪，我就陪你一起流浪—— _别_ 跟我争了，”Steve说，看着张开嘴的Bucky举起一根手指指着他，Bucky嗤笑一声，又靠着枕头躺下，一边抽烟一边做出狠戾的表情打量着Steve。

“我做的有些事情是犯法的，”他告诉Steve，而Steve盯着他，慢慢将两只眼睛对了起来；从小时候起他就会这把戏了。旅馆房间，Bucky假笑的脸，都模糊起来，重了影。

“讲讲看，”Steve说，Bucky呼出一团弥散开来的烟雾，说，“操，我真想你。”


End file.
